fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission
Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Sally, Amy, and Cosmo said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Sally's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Darkwing and Launchpad were onscreen behind Darkwing's computer. "What's up, guys?" "You were right about the Ice-Bots, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo." Darkwing told them. He and Launchpad found that something was related to a battalion of Ice-Bots that Sally and her sisters told them about. "Launchpad and I traced that slush sample straight to Negaduck's secret sub-zero arctic lab!" "We're on our way!" Sally told him. "You three girls have got to gear up first, and you've only got 90 seconds to do it!" Launchpad replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." Darkwing pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switch to what looked like the lines of an ice dagger, a heavy snowsuit, and a helmet with protective goggles that slide down over your eyes. "Good luck with the shopping, ladies!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo quickly grabbed the three bags that would be used for carrying the gear she and her sisters would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed her closely. They jumped over a shelf that held a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and Sally quickly grabbed what looked like the glowing ice dagger. "Right!" As Tails marked the box next to the ice dagger drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto a shelf and picked up the helmet. "Go, girls, go!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered their girlfriends on as she descended onto the floor. Cosmo hopped onto a shelf and looked at what looked like a yellow Eskimo jacket. "Not that one, girls!" Sonic said, as Tails marked a check in the box near the helmet drawing. Cosmo remembered the Eskimo jacket wasn't what she and her sisters required and quickly grabbed the heavy red and purple snowsuit and pants nearby. "That's what you need!" Knuckles said, and they looked at everything and Tails marked a check in the box next to the snowsuit drawing. "Hooray!" Tails cheered. "Next stop, the Arctic!" They paid for the gear they got for Sally, and thankfully, Cosmo and Amy had their own that were pretty much like Sally's while the boys had their own gear. They geared up and set off for the Arctic area. There, Negaduck and Holli Would stood there, watching all their Ice-Bots walking around, shaking and breaking the ice. Negaduck pressed a button on his remote, and an Ice-Bot's light turned on, and it started moving. A reflection of the light on the Ice-Bot's face moved, making a humming sound. Negaduck and Holli's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Sally, Amy, and Cosmo standing there, in the snowsuits, helmets, winter gloves, and heavy boots, and the ice daggers in clutched in their fists, smirking. "Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian! It can't be!" shouted Negaduck. "Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bots goodbye, Negaduck!" said Sally in a very triumphant manner, smiling. "It's so over." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Negaduck and Holli in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Sally, Amy, and Cosmo destroying the Ice-Bots, leaving Negaduck and Holli without any hope of escape. =''' THE MOBIUSVILLE DAILY NEWS'= -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- ' THE HEARTTHROB OF HOOPS PUTS NEGADUCK ON ICE!''' Evil Arctic Anarchists Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions